Another day in DreamLand
by Lunara the Ara
Summary: Join Kirby and his friends as they  witness the strangest day In their LIVES! COMPLETE!
1. An abnormal morning

**This is probably my most random story ever. ENJOY!**

Fumu looked at the clock that was plastered on her wall. It read: 5:34 a.m.

Fumu groaned. She fell asleep right after dinner and now, she has spent TWO HOURS trying to go to sleep._ Maybe Kirby is up._ Fumu got out of bed and then stopped immediately. She face-palmed her forehead. "Why would Kirby be awake at this hour? I'm a dummy!" She muttered to herself. She turned on her room light and grabbed her journal. She grabbed a pencil and started writing.

_Note to self: Don't go to sleep right after dinner._

Fumu put down the pencil and walked to her window. The sun started to peek from the ocean. She looked at her clock again. It read: 6:12 a.m.

Fumu stretched and brushed her hair out until it was smooth. She then put it back in a ponytail. She walked out of her room after she flicked her room light off. She walked to the kitchen and saw Bun going for the doughnuts.

"Bun? What are you-"

"I'm getting the doughnuts!" Fumu's little brother replied. "If you tell Mom or Dad, I'm gonna-"

"AS I WAS SAYING... I'm going to go see Kirby. Want to come with me?" Fumu asked.

"As if I have a choice..." Bun went back to getting a doughnut. He got one for him and one for Fumu. "Here you go."

**(RANDOMNESS BEGINS!)**

"Thank you." Fumu took a bite from her doughnut. Just then, Kirby came out of nowhere! And he ate ALL the doughnuts! Including Fumu's and Bun's.

"NOOOOOOO!" Bun screamed. "I'M GONNA GET YOU KIRBY!"

"No! Doughnuts mine poyo!" Kirby snapped back. He ate King De De De and turned into Kirby De De De.

"WHERE THE_ HECK_ DID THAT TUB OF LARD COME FROM?" Bun yelled.

"I heard that!" King De De De yelled from Kirby's stomach.

"Shut up, De De De Poyo!" Kirby punched himself in the gut. He got knocked out.

"Oh, my lord..." Fumu face-palmed herself again.

King De De De climbed out of Kirby's mouth. "_UGH!_ I hope that_ NEVER_ happens again!" He muttered.

For no reason whatsoever, Bun was at the front door.

"Bun, what are you doing?" Fumu asked.

"I ordered pizza." Bun replied.

"What? No you didn't!" Fumu snapped.

"Yeah I did!" Bun argued.

"FINE! You did! I hope it's pepperoni..." Fumu heard knocking at the door.

Kirby answered the door. (When did he wake up?) He saw Meta Knight dressed in a Pizza Hut uniform. He had 3 boxes of cheese pizza.

Fumu's eyes widened. "WHAT? No pepperoni?" Fumu started to have a temper tantrum. "I WANTED PEPPERONI!"

Bun was shocked to see Meta Knight. "Since when did you work at Pizza Hut?" He asked in shock.

"Since I got fired by Mr. Tub-O'-Lard over there." Meta Knight pointed at the saliva-covered King De De De.

Fumu was still in her temper tantrum. She was screaming in pure agony: "I WANTED PEPPERONIIIIII!"

Suddenly, Parm and Memu came-a running into the scene. They gawked with their mouths agape from what they saw.

A screaming Fumu...

A Shocked Bun...

A saliva-covered King De De De...

A drooling Kirby...

Meta Knight in a Pizza Hut uniform...

And an empty box of doughnuts.

**I hope you enjoyed! I was laughing very hard while making this! I hope you review too! **


	2. A trip to Kawasaki's

CHAPTER TWO!

Parm saw the empty box of doughnuts. "OUR DOUGHNUTS!" He screeched. He eyed Fumu and Bun in suspicion.

"Hey! It was Kirby! Not us!" Bun snapped.

"Yeah! Kirby came in and ate them!" Fumu aggreed.

"Just go play outside or something!" Memu scolded.

Kirby and everyone else went outside. Honey, Hohhe and Iroo where outside already.

"Hi guys!" Bun greeted his friends with a high-five.

"Hi! We're going into town. Want to come with us?" Hohhe asked.

"Sure!" Fumu aggreed. "Let's make sure to stop by Pizza Hut!"

"Why?" Honey questioned.

"Oh, yeah. Meta Knight works there now." Bun replied.

"Why?" Iroo asked.

"He got fired by King De De De for no reason whatsoever." Fumu answered.

"Poyo! Kawasaki!" Kirby chirped.

"I think Kirby would rather eat at Kawasaki's." Bun laughed.

"Why? He just ate a whole package of doughnuts and 3 cheeese pizzas!" Fumu was still mad that Mete Knight had cheese pizzas and not pepperoni.

"Don't ask me! Ask Kirby!" Bun argued.

Fumu repeated the question to Kirby.

"KAWASAKIIIII!" Kirby shouted.

"FINE!" Everyone said in unison.

**(RANDOMNESS BEGINS!)**

Kirby and everyone else arrived at Kawasaki's.

"FOOD! FOOD!" Kirby chanted.

"Here I am!" Kawasaki came running in. "What will it be?"

Kirby ordered everything on the menu as usual. 89 minutes later, Kirby was buried in food. He ate it all in a few mouth fulls.

Everyone stared at Kirby speechless.

"Poyo... What?" Kirby squeaked. Just then, he lurched sidways and collapsed on the ground.

"Oh, isn't THIS nice? Kirby got a stomach ache again!" Fumu picked up Kirby and ran out of the resturaunt. Followed by everyone else.

"WAIT! YOU FORGOT TO PAY!" Kawasaki was chasing them around town. Bun turned around and punched Kawasaki on the face. Kawasaki fell over and everyone ran as fast as they could. For some reason, Escargon came crashing into Fumu and Kirby. They Fell over and Kirby, Still unconscious rolled down the hill and over the cliff and into the ocean.

"TOUCHDOWN!" Escargon raised his hands and cheered.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?" Fumu screeched.

Meta Knight came walking into the scene. Still in his Pizza Hut uniform. "What happened?"

"It's a long story." Fumu sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE!**

"What happened?" Meta Knight asked; still in his Pizza Hut uniform.

Fumu sighed and said: "It's a long story."

Meta Knight looked curious, due to his yellow eyes turning purple.

"Well, Kirby ordered EVERYTHING on Kawasaki's menu." Fumu began softly. "Kirby ate everything and he fell on the floor. So we left the restaurant. Then Mr. CLUMSYPANTS over there rammed into us and Kirby flew, LITTERALLY _flew_ out of my arms and into the ocean! We got to find him!"

Escargon waltz into the conversation. "I was walking and I ran into those two. I also saw Bun punch Kawasaki in the face!"

"Hey! I did that for multiple purposes!" Bun interrupted

"What do you call purposes you little Pu…"

"ENOUGH!" Meta Knight shouted above the clamor. "Kirby is in danger of drowning and all you guys are talking about is punching people in the face? Come on!" Meta Knight started to run towards the place where Kirby fell.

**(RANDOMNESS BEGINS!)**

Fumu was searching the water. She found Kirby floating in the water. "KIRBY!" she yelled. She grabbed Kirby and put him down on shore. They thought Kirby was dead, until…

"BOO!" Kirby sat up and make a very creepy face.

"AARRGH!" Everyone screamed in fear and surprise at once. Even Meta Knight! They fell over and trembled in fear.

Bun broke the silence. "Hey! What was that for, Kirby?"

Kirby ate a rock and replied: "I bored, Poyo!"

"YOU FELL OFF A CLIFF!" Fumu screeched, getting teary-eyed. "We thought you where dead! How could you?" Fumu slapped Kirby across the face in rage. "I hope you learned your lesson!" Fumu; crying started to walk away.

Then King De De De appeared wearing a purple fairy costume. And rain goggles.

"Ewww…" Kirby made a face. And rubbed his now red cheek. He looked to the ground. He then looked back up and ran up to Fumu and cried: "Sorry Poyo! I want be friend Poyo!"

"Don't worry, Kirby. I know you're sorry." Fumu wiped her tears and looked at Kirby. "Let's go home. One thing's for sure, I hope mom and dad aren't upset about the doughnuts still."

"Poyo!" Kirby, Fumu and Bun walked home in the evening sun. Kirby was still chanting for food. Everyone laughed.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed my story! review PLEEEZE!**


End file.
